


Avidity

by Snixx48



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Depravity, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, I'll add more tags along the way, Manipulation, Orgy, Romance, Slight Yandere, Slow Burn, Tragedy, Violence, gladiator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snixx48/pseuds/Snixx48
Summary: Avidity- Lust, greed; an intense fascinationA simple desire descends into burning infatuation. Salacity is but a string in a tapestry being woven by a masterful artisan. Sometimes what we yearn for the most is what destroys us in the end





	Avidity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. I already have a story somewhat plot out but I really dont know exactly how long it's going to be. Pleeeaasse do not hesitate to tell me what you think, I mean just gimme all your comments and criticism and opinions on this piece. I hope you enjoy it. Cheers

Matsukawa sighs as he strolls along the courtyard atrium, Gazing outward at the vast expanse of plains that stretched beyond the perimeter of the palace. Casting his eyes forward toward the king he only found brief consolation in reminding himself of his duty and the exact purpose of his visit here: Oikawa was one of the four grand kings in the Alliance of Kingdoms and his presence at the summit of the nations was very much mandatory.

“The weather id too hot here. It’s almost unbearable” whined Hanamaki

“Perhaps you should try streaking across the grounds naked” quipped Matsukawa, “that should cool you off”

“Quiet! We are in public and in the presence of the King. Behave your-“

“It’s alright Hajime, a few remarks with no one nearby will do no harm.” chirped the King, interrupting Iwaizumi’s scolding.

Turning the corner, the small group approach the training ground, where various royal executives are gathered, chatting amicably. Matsukawa observes the ease with which Oikawa merges with the conglomerate of Lords, closely followed by his chief Knight Iwaizumi and Matsukawa takes the opportunity to head closer to the centre of the grounds with Hanamaki where the other Knights are undoubtedly putting on somewhat of a show of strength of their respective kingdoms with sparring sessions together. He arrives just in time to see a burly warrior knock the wind out of his opponent, rendering him unable to continue. He remembers that this man belongs to another fairly prominent nation and as he observes the knight bragging of his strength and prowess in battle, he vaguely wonders if being an arrogant prick was a requirement for becoming a royal guard.

“Is there no one here who can challenge me?’ bellows the Prick with a face splitting grin.

“I have one here who has yet to show their skills” pipes one Lord. Matsukawa does not know him, most likely, he is of a lesser nation. 

“That is the King of Arcadia, the small nation to the west of ours” Matsukawa is startled at Oikawa’s voice as he is joined by the rest of his company. The nameless Lord looks toward the sole Knight at his side with a smug smirk. A woman? Matsukawa reckons this man surely must jest, or perhaps he found pleasure in watching defenceless creatures be beaten. The woman in question is gives her superior a disgruntled glare as she steps forward. 

“Are you sure you Highness? “She questions, “This may not bode well for you future negotiations here”

“I appreciate your concern my dear. Now do as I command” he replies haughtily

“As you wish”

Shrugging off her mantle, she steps gracefully into the ring. Matsukawa can feel the breath leave his lungs. She is stunning. Hair tousled yet framing her face perfectly, full lips and high cheekbones. But her eyes, good lord her eyes. They were magnificent. Almond shaped, with a fierce glint, hidden under her calm demeanour. He was almost sure then that he had died from the heat Hanamaki lamented about earlier and this was an angel welcoming him to heaven. Even his ever charming grand King is at a loss for words in her presence. The Prick’s voice however, snaps him out of his trance.

“What fucking nonsense is this? Woman! You would serve better purpose spreading your thighs for me every night than fooling around, pretending at knighthood” A few around him laugh in agreement.

“Then it should be no problem for a great man like you to defeat this pretender quickly and be done with this foolishness” she retorts. Matsukawa is charmed by her wit, but to be sure, her snappy comments will not save her from what he is sure is about to come.

Taking a fighting stance, the Knight is taken aback when she throws the first blow, a quick jab, at her opponent. It appears the burly man is also surprised but he avoids the blow and lunges toward her, one arm outstretched, the other fist clenched. Clearly he intends to finish this fight in one blow. What happens next goes by so quickly Matsukawa almost misses it. She sidesteps him, a foot collides with the man’s shin with a sickening crunch in and suddenly he is lying face down in the dirt in a flurry of dust and limbs. She drives her foot into his back for good measure and looks down at the Prick condescendingly.   
“It appears you would serve better purpose under the sole of my shoe than pretending at knighthood friend” she mocks.  
“Very Impressive.” Matsukawa cannot help but agree with his comrade’s comments. The tall man has never held lasting affection for a woman beyond one or two lustful nights, but he beholds the sight before him with admiration and he cannot help but think that he would not mind having her at his side for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I know it's a bit short but the chapters will progressively get longer I promise :)


End file.
